History of six years
by omi hunt ghosts
Summary: 'yesterday is a history tomorrow is mystery today is special that'ts why its called present' she kept those feeling in her heart for so long and never showed them but,it time now to let them go . naru/mai
1. Chapter 1

GHOST HUNT THE MORNING OF HOPE Chapter no.1,

I saw his shadow walk away in a pure bright light, as he was walking away he stopped there for a moment and began to turn around but before he could I, woke up and realized it was just a dream . Ha, what a pity, these dreams want go away I thought to myself. I looked over to my right side only to find a digital clock that reads 6:30. "Great! Now what, go around the whole school just for time pass'' I yelled at the clock which seem to have no affection. But I just can't lay there and do nothing so, better keep moving. With this thought of mine I swung my legs out of the covers and hurried to the bathroom. After 10 minutes later I walked out wearing a jogging suit and yes I was going for a jog. It was dangerous outside to go for a jog that early in the morning but not for me I was used to it now. I jogged around and around the castle like school until my wrist watch was reading 7:25. I really need to go back and wake everyone up._ After 5 min,_ I entered _Henry room _which he shared with two other junior students and I silently stood in center of the room "_WAKE UP YOU BRATS DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S 7:30 ALREADY''_ I shouted leaving all the air in my lungs my voice was really high and had strong pitch in it I, was pretty sure people outside the room could hear me clearly. Three of them woke up in pure horror. I was laughing pretty hard I, was totally insane. "What the heck are you crazy" _Hope_, Henry shouted at me. "Nope just trying to help you" with this I left the room while a smirk replaced my lips. "That was pretty fun" I though. Next it was _Kasey _room I entered in her room quietly and sat on her bed near her gently I brought my face near her ear and gave it a loud shriek making her jump off her bed pushing me to the floor. "Geez, seriously _Hope_ you scared me to death". "Sorry, my fault I shouldn't done that but it's already 7:35 you better be ready now you don't want to be late, right? "Uh, they really need to give us a holiday you know I, am really tired". "Our holiday's just about to start next week what's the hurry besides I really want to focus on my lyrics and sound tracks for now on". I happily bounced out of the room receiving some giggles from Kasey. After waking both of my best friends I sprinted in my bath room and had a nice shower about 10 minutes later I got out and dressed myself in uniform. Watching myself in mirror gives me many old memories. I was not the person which I used to be I was completely changed my brown hair got lighter and taller reaching my mid waist as well my eyes got lighter I was a bit taller now too

and also I got more curves well, in those past years my whole life changed completely even my name, _H_ope is the name my father gave me he was an English man and great wizard his name was Martinson and my full name Hope Martinson sometime my own name freaks me out because I am still not used to it much. I never knew much about my father and my mother never told me, like she was hiding my own identity from me. Mai Taniyama was the name my mother gave me she was Asian and my best friend. I got to know all of this after a really tragic incident and that incident was only caused by one person, "_Naru" _the narcissistic. I hate him the most but, I love him more than anything.

Chapter no.2 A TRAGIC INCIDENT Flash back; 6 years ago,

It was almost time for Naru to leave. I really didn't want to say goodbye but it was all over now, there was no reason for him to stay, he got what he wanted, his brother gene. Before leaving he handed me picture of both him and gene and left me without saying a word. First he rejected me and then left me alone, I cried, and cried a lot. I never had been so sad even when my mother left me. Two days later after Naru and Lin left us, we all hang out in a nearby cafeteria, I hated the fact that it was raining really heavily. We all had a nice cup of coffee some chatting And then it was really big shock to me when John told us he going back to Australia for an important work and Masako was leaving to another city for her career. Ayako and Monk also told me that they really wanted to focus on their works for now but they said they will keep in touch with me and yusu he really wanted to focus on his studies, they all left me speechless, they had so many things to do in future and I had nothing. After a while we all started to leave for our destinations, it was still raining pretty hard so bou san offered me and Ayako a ride. Somehow I knew there is something going between them and that made smile like they were really my father and mother. As we started to move to the parking area which was a road ahead "ai,….m…ai…Mai" I was so in my thoughts that I completely unnoticed Ayako calling me she had a horrified expression telling me something was wrong, I was in middle of the street soaking wet and the rain, heavier than before. There was one thing that went so far unexplained, a full loaded truck was just five feet's away from me, I wanted to run but it was too late now it passed over me leaving me severely injured. "Mai….. every…will…alright…ambulance…way" I heard so many voices telling me to stay awake and everything will be all right but everything was so blur and rain was making my eyes close again and again, pain enveloped my body making me unable to breath, suddenly everything black out leaving me in darkness. …..One month later, "ep…..eep…..beep…beep, I fluttered my eyes open for a while everything was bright that made my eyes hurt so, I closed them again. After a while I open them again this time they weren't hurting that much. I realized, I was in a hospital. Once again pain creped in my body, someone statement reached my ears "so, your awake" I almost jumped but again pain made fell on the bed. I scanned the whole room only to find a weird person standing beside a window. "How are you feeling?" he asked me. "Painful" I replied with a small smile. This guy was totally out of world with no sense of dressing he was wearing light grey hood like gown, his white hair were to long almost reaching his hips, he had a white moustache and probably he was too tall few inches more taller than Lin, he looked really old too, "Everyone feels it sometime it will go away soon" he said it with a kind smile. "So you work here or something?"I asked. "No I came here to see you". "See me? Have we met before somewhere?" "I believe we didn't, I only came here for you". This guy was totally creeping me out. "Look I don't know you and we never met before who are you actually and what you want?" "Mai you don't belong here currently you are in a great danger, for few days I will come visit you again". Suddenly the door opened revealing a nurse she was a bit shocked to see me at first but then she gave me a kind smile and dashed out of the room. I looked around the room only to find that man was gone, it was totally impossible there was no way he could go anywhere except the window but it was locked from the inside. After a while that nurse came with a doctor. The nurse came and opened the window wide and started to check my blood pressure. The doctor only said good morning to me and asked how I was feeling, which I replied as it was and then started to tell me how many ribs veins and bones were broken and damaged which was not a pleasant thing to me, he also told me I could not walk right now I needed some weeks to get back to routine while this conversation was going with us, that nurse called someone and told them that I was awake and they can meet me, I knew it, it could be Ayako or Bou san.

_HALF HOUR LATER,_

Bou san and Ayako came running in the room, and hugged me Ayako was crying and Bou san had that worried look on his face that made think if I am at the fault. "Come on guys I am totally fine there are just little bruises otherwise everything's okay" I said that with a cheerful voice. "Everything's alright? You were almost in a coma for a month besides your lies doctor already told me in which condition you are" Ayako said while wiping her tears off her face. "One month but how come I remember everything so clearly if I was in a coma?" "Mai you weren't in a coma, you were in a state like coma well, leave this for now we will talk about this later, you need plenty of rest" monk said. "Yeah right but, you didn't tell anything to anyone right especially Naru and Lin" I asked them worriedly of course I didn't wanted anyone to know about this. "Relax Mai no one knows about this we talked to your principal about this and two of your close friends were asking about you so we just told them, they are also making some notes for you so you don't need to worry about anything" bou san said that which made me a bit relaxed but somewhere deep down in my heart I knew it was more than he said. "We chatted for a while they gave me some medicine and I took it after a while they brought me launch too and we happily had that. Until Ayako cleared her throat to speak "Mai we need to tell you something really important ….. It's not something not to really worry about… I am getting shift to another city, for a while may be for 2 months or more than that but …hmmm… I will be often in touch with you and maybe Hosho … he will be having some shifts to other cities too in case of his career sooo…. Can you take care of yourself when we left?" this statement and question almost made my ears numb but I really didn't wanted to make them worried about me so I said yes "Of course I can I am not a child anymore you know that" I replied them cheerfully. "Mai we're really sorry we really never meant that". With this Ayako and Bou san hugged me. Somewhere in my mind I was thinking about that man who he was? What actually he wanted? Will he come back again? But I chose not to tell anyone because somehow I knew my future is going to be bright and also filled with great dangers.

PRESENT DAY,

And now here I am waiting for my both new best friends Kasey and Henry in great hall for breakfast. While I was in the middle of my breakfast I saw both Kasey and Henry coming towards me while fighting

With each other which pretty much resembles to Ayako and Bou san fights. I miss them but they, it's like they just don't know me anymore they betrayed me. My one and only family betrayed me.


	2. Chapter 2

IT'S MY "career"

I could hear that loud cheering of people and music buzzing in my ears. My heart was beating as fast as it could and I knew it was time to let go. I started,

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
>Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time<br>Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
>A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again<p>

'Cause you are, the piece of me, I wish, I didn't need  
>Chasing, relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why<p>

If our love, is tragedy  
>Why are you my remedy?<br>If our love's, insanity  
>Why are you my clarity?<p>

(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)<p>

If our love, is tragedy  
>Why are you my remedy?<br>If our love's, insanity  
>Why are you my clarity?<p>

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
>It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense<br>Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'd choose  
>If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you<p>

'Cause you are, the piece of me, I wish, I didn't need  
>Chasing, relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why<p>

If our love, is tragedy  
>Why are you my remedy?<br>If our love's, insanity  
>Why are you my clarity?<p>

(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)

Why are you my clarity?  
>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)(Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)<br>Why are you my remedy?  
>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh) (Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)<p>

Why are you my clarity?  
>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)( Clarity-Clarity-Clarity)<br>Why are you my remedy?  
>(Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh) (Remedy-Remedy-Remedy)<p>

If our love, is tragedy (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
>Why are you my remedy?<br>If our love's, insanity (Eh, Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh)  
>Why are you my clarity<p>

Thank you everyone for being here today and that was my new song Clarity I hope you liked it as I said that cheering of people got louder and louder making my ears almost disorder. Here is another for you guys I shouted in mike.

Loving him is like drivin a new Macerate down a dead end street  
>Faster than the wind , passionate as sin ending so suddenly<br>Loving him is like trying to change your mind  
>Once you're already flying through the free fall<br>Like the colors of autumn so bright just before they lose it all

Losing him is blue like I've never known  
>Missing him is dark gray all along<br>Forgetting him is like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>Loving him is red,<br>Loving him is red,

Touching him is like  
>Realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you<br>Memorizing him was as easy as  
>Knowing all the words to your old favorite song<br>Fighting with him is like  
>Trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer<br>Regretting him is like  
>Wishing you never found out that love could be that strong<p>

Losing him is blue like I've never known  
>Missing him is dark gray all along<br>Forgetting him is like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>Loving him is red,<p>

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
>Tell myself it's time now gotta let go<br>Moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head  
>Burning red<br>Burning red

Oh, losing you is blue like I've never known  
>Missing him is dark gray all along<br>Forgetting him is like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>Cuz loving him was red,<br>Yeah Yeah Red  
>Burning red,<br>And as the ride keeps spinning, running my head  
>Comes back to me burning red<br>Yeah Yeah  
>Loving him is like drivin a new Macerate down a dead end street.<p>

After this I sung another song and then it was time for another singer to come up on stage and sing. That was cool enough to drive everyone crazy, good job! Said Alice my manager and my class fellow who can be describe as friend, she handed me a cold bottled of beer which I happily accepted and gulped it down my throat, thank you I replied while smiling at her. We have an interview on 7: pm be ready till then, okay?

Okay I replied, with this Alice bounced out of the room. I sigh there was a time when no one knew me and now

Millions of people cheer me but, I don't want those people to cheer me I want only those people who are close to my heart and those people are nowhere in sight, I was disturbed when someone knocked on the door. It was Alice she was knocking on a opened door, that made my eyebrow rise up in confusion. What, I asked still the same way. Seriously Hope, like seriously? She asked with a little bit of frustration and I knew what exactly happened. Since when you're calling me like that? It's been 7 to 8 minutes she replied as she raised her both eyebrows, great I murmured while nodding my head a bit.

AT the interview

Sitting on a really red comfy couch was making me sleepy and those white questioning sheets were like a torture to me, all I want now is rest but no, no one is letting me have it, hell! I groaned being a pop star is not that easy well, more frightening thing interviews about to begin. It's not like I am not used to it it's just like I get nervous because it's live. The host was an American woman; first of all she gave the introduction me, my name and so on and here the questioning begins,

Host; "hi hope so how are feeling being in our show?"

Mai; "well totally out of world"

Host; "so it's a good think then I guess feeling different like that"

Mai thoughts "yeah totally I would just run away like that to my precious bed"

Host; "So there was breaking news that you have just released new album clarity, how you feel about that?"

Mai thoughts "ho, really? Asking like you care"

Mai; "hmm I feel like it's going to be hit because it's one of my favorite albums and I really worked hard for it"

Host; "by….. By listening to it, it seems like it's for an important person that feeling you gave to this song, seems to be precious"

Mai thoughts "that was the thing were craving for so long? Damn it take the answer yes"

Mai; "I …. I really don't know how to explain (with nervous laugh) in a manner of sense it can be but I actually never wrote it for anyone, I just wrote what comes to that place"

Host; "it's been 4 years since you started this career right? So who was the one to encourage you to sing?"

Mai; "a friend a really close friend (voice becoming husky)

Vision in mind

_Wow, that's really cool….. You should really give it a try in audition._

_Really? You think so?_

_I don't really think so, I do believe so, trust me your voice will be a magic to them._

Present;

Host; "Hope you're alright?"

Mai; "yeah I am fine, perfectly fine"

Host; "you were must be thinking about your friend, right?"

Mai; "yeah kind of (nervous voice)"

Host; "So Hope, where is that friend of yours now is he watching you or like something?"

Mai; "I might believe he must be watching me from above the stars (sad tune)"

Mai thoughts; "yes he must be from where gene exists"

AFTER the interview

Seriously? Huh like seriously? Hope you know what, you just screwed the interview. Alice was yelling in her van in front of kesay, henry and the driver. Shut up I didn't screwed it up nothing happened much why are you yelling like that?! I said that in a louder voice than usual. What yelling? Fine, why is that you always zoom out for a moment? Do you really want yourself to be screwed like that interview? No was a single reply from me. Good Alice said and with that a long awaited lecture was given to me until we reached home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was beige, low light dark room with only the sound of taping on laptop. 'Crack' the door opened revealing a tall Chinese man with a magazine in his left hand as he entered the room he turned on the lights. In my opinion I have to teach you some manners now too on how to enter in someone room, right Lin? I knocked several times but you won't reply so I just walked in Lin said walking near naru.

Really? Whatever, what you want at this hour of the night? Said naru in pure arrogant tune. Nothing much, just wanted to tell you something Lin said that handing over the magazine to naru.

You just came here to give me a magazine? Lin I don't have plenty of time to waste like you, still It was an arrogant tune as usual. Read it, Lin said.

Naru was now glaring at him but, at last he gave it a try.

There, a girl was standing an image of that girl he was craving to see in those past six years, smiling brightly. Mai, that name slipped away from his tongue.

Exactly, she was nowhere to be found after that accident but while searching for her I found this girl, who look exactly like her, Lin shot not giving any chance to naru to speak. But we can't say its mai, naru stated.

We can I think, in some of her interviews she told that she's an orphan also she is type B (blood type) and she is a PK user and as well as she look like her, naru what we need more than this? Lin fluttered all it out in one breath, of course he wouldn't let this chance slip away so easily.

Naru glance at the magazine one to three times before he sighs. It's not possible mai's just an ordinary girl; she was so bad at English that she never said a word correctly, many things were pondering in naru's mind. Atlas he spoke; we will visit her where she lives? Naru asked. No one knows, Lin replied. What do you mean? Asked naru raising his eyebrows a bit.

Its simple these kinds of people don't tell where they actually live but for now I heard that she's here in England, Lin replied.

Inform everyone, we are going to find this girl, _Hope, _naru commanded.

WITH HOPE

Lelela Lela lala apparently Alice and mai were in studio with Alice humming the tune again and again while she makes coffee for both of them.

Can you please stop that Alice?!

NO! I like humming it, how can I?

Well I don't really know about your likes and dislikes but sorry to say that you're disturbing me and my work, now mai was rubbing her forehead lightly.

Here you go, COFFEE! Alice sang.

Thank you, mai replied.

Before mai could take the sip, she got a piece of memory in her mind.

_I never drank coffee before so I don't know how it tastes like._

_Really? Then you should give it a try, it's not that bad, I will make you some._

_TADA! COFFE!_

With that mai set the coffee on the table without taking any sip. Lelela lel Alice was singing it again. AAAALLLIIIIIIIICCCCC!

Mai yelled loudly earning groans from Alice.

MAI DREAM;

_Wait what's going on? My feet's are taking me to a deep down narrow path with skull and bones lying around. There I saw an old man chained, crying, seeking for help, begging to let him go._

_Please let me go, I'll…I'll do anything you say. But no I didn't listen anything instead, I took out the dagger, no don't do it, don't do I kept repeating, my body was paralyzed I couldn't do anything. _

_NO! PLEASE DON'T, DOOONT! His loud cry died when I daggered him in the stomach. One time…two times…three times and then I lost the counting. STOP, STOOOP! I woke sweating, terrified by the alarm; the clock shows 6:00 am._

_I groaned and fell to the bed. CRAP! What does that mean?_

After some workout I ready myself for school, school huh?

Still six years passed and in school?

It's not basically a school, its special kind every one of us is a pk user, not only PK user but some of them are monk, and magic users too. I am a combination of them I don't know what to call it. Mostly every one of us doesn't have one parent or both of them. But our parent knew they are going to die that's why they send us here. In this school that actually doesn't have any name I suppose, we are taught to control our powers and how can we make them stronger. We learn many more things like paranormal things.

But right now what matters is my parent's killer. I want him and he wants me. He's a danger to me and all of us.


	4. notice

HELLO!

I hope my story is not so boring. Well I actually noticed a mistake I made in first chapter. I wrote the statement 2nd chapter in first chapter, so sorry for that, it is actually first chapter.

Otherwise review, comment and any request, I'll be happy to see that.

And NO ABUSIVE LANGUAG! After this we are good, right?

Yes.

_Naru; sitting in his office reading a book._

_Mai comes in._

_Mai; naru?_

_Naru; what?_

_Mai; naru?_

_Naru; what is it, mai?_

_Mai; Naruuuuu?_

_Naru; glares._

_Mai; naru?_

_Naru; sights and then politely, Mai what is it?_

_Mai; nothing! Hhehehehe._

_Went out of the office._

_Naru; confused. What the hell was that?_

_By omihuntghosts _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know it's been really long time since I published my last chapter but, now I just wrote a new one so enjoy and tell me if I did any mistakes and review!

1:00 PM IN THE NOON AT STUDIO,

"Lin are you sure, this is it?" naru asked him while looking at a tall building which read basement studio. "Yes" Lin replied. "Where is everyone?" naru asked. "They will be here in few minutes; they got into a trouble while driving". They headed for the building, after few minutes of silent walk they reached to the elevator naru pressed the button to reach 11th floor and then lin started, "naru please be kind to her, it's been so many years since we met her, it will be a shock anyway didn't I told you to shave and also to cut your hair?" "Lin shut up will you?" naru stated annoyed. Lin (sights). After 10 minutes everyone came running in the building and soon met naru and Lin in a room which seems to be a waiting room or cafeteria. They all were out of breath, "Where is she?" ayako almost yelled, while bou san hold her with her shoulder, comforting her. Naru (sight) "Miss Mazuzaki, I don't know yet but I know she here in this building". "You don't know it by yourself where is she and you called us to come here, what is it with you?" bou san asked him a bit angrily. "Like I said I don't know but she is here, anyway why were you guys so late? And where is Miss Hara and yasu?" naru asked them.

"we ran out of gas so we stopped by one, and as usual they were busy in their own lives to focus on anything else but they said they will help us if we ever need them" john replied politely with a tense smile on his face.

Naru only nodded. "Now all we need to do is find mai, but first Abby you have to leave" naru said. Everyone looked at a blond girl in her 20's, which was really angry and outrageous, "why me?" she shoot. "Because I don't won't an drama scenes from you, now go and sit in the van until we are not finished here naru poisoned his words with his glares that gave the girl shivers through her spine.

"Fine!" she spat hates fully and ran for the van.

"N.a..Ru!" ayako stuttered. "Yes Miss Masuzaki" naru asked. "I sensed something strange".

MEAN while,

"A...LIC...E!" mai stuttered as she stood up and ran to Alice. She grabbed Alice by her shoulder and spoke with tense voice "They are here! I must do something, look Alice if they come here asking for me then make any kind of excuse to get over them, ok?"

For a moment Alice stood there shocked and speechless but then soon came to her senses. "Who are coming?!" Alice asked worriedly. "The people once I used to call family" mai stated leaving Alice shoulders. "I am going out of here" Mai said running to the window. "Where are you going?"

Alice asked with husky voice. "Back to the palace". Mai responded before her body set on fire, up to her face and then taking the shape of bird, a unique bird that rise itself from ashes to become a phoenix, with that mai flew away in to the air back to her palace.

Alice sighs. She could not do anything but wait for time to come so she sat down on the cough.

With others,

Ayako pointed her finger at the direction, where it led to a big hall; there were lots of instruments like guitar, piano, violin and mikes.

There was another room to the left side of the hall, nothing was barely hidden the wall of the rooms were made up of glass.

There was a women sitting on a red couch, she was sitting on the opposite side so, she was facing the wall not them.

Everyone hopes light up with, that Naru knocked the door. It took a while for that woman to understand from where the voice was coming, she looked to her left and then right, finally she looked behind her as she did that she stood in surprise. She finally ran to open the door; she opened it half way and then asked with a kind smile, "How may I help you?"

Everyone was quite, because the woman they were expecting to be was rather someone else. There stood a young blonde woman in her 20's, she was wearing a business suite and was approximately 5feet 7inche tall.

"Umm... we are here to see hope" naru said a bit annoyed to know the truth. "Well she's not here now; she had a meeting this noon actually" Alice was concerned, these were the people hope was talking about for this long time? Then Alice opened the door wide to let them in the room. Every one entered the room one by one.

"Really? My bad, but can you tell something about her; if you don't mind?" naru pretended to be nice with her a bit while he kept a fake smile on his face.

"Hum… I will tell you if you just tell me why you want to know about her".

Alice asked in demanding tune as she crossed her arms.

"As the truth goes we are actually from the agency kazuya shibuya research from Japan, we have a case about a girl name mai and, we think Hope can help " Naru explained all the way to the end. Alice stood there speechless for a while her mouth half open.

"Fine ask me what you want to ask, but hurry"

"Alice, right?" naru asked. "Yes" alice replied hesitating and thinking 'I didn't told him my name how came he knew it.

"When Hope started her career?" naru asked and with this that conversation began.

Alice, "hum…..let's see it's been 5 years since she started her career well, that's a dump question everyone knows that".

Naru, "I see"(so she started her career a year after her accident )

So are you close to her or your just a business partners?"

Alice, "WE ARE FRIENDS! and yes I am close to her she is just like my sister, HOW DARE YOU CALLED US A BUSNISS PARTNER ?"

Naru, "why are getting so hot head?"

Alice, "look Mr. Um…..?

Naru, "Davis".

Alice, "Yes, Mr. Davis we were both really young when we lost our parents and I never had any siblings, before I met Hope, Hope is just like my sister I care about her, and I never tolerant with a person who call her by m y dislikes".

Naru, (sighs) "how many years has passed since you guys met?"

Alice, "Six years".

Naru, "since you're so close to her tell me something about her you really like, dislike or her personality".

Alice, "is it really the part of your case" said this a bit annoyed.

Naru, "of course it is".

Alice, (sighs) "Person like her really bring back the enjoyable moments,

She is really kind to everyone and honest, sometime when angry, she really looks like she going to explode….. She really likes singing,

She makes great tea too….. That no one can make on earth… she's really caring, huh and really brave" Alice said this while smiling to the ground lost in her own world.

Naru, (there is no doubt Hope is mai, but where can I meet her and what happened to her) Miss. Alice do you know when we can met?"

Alice, "that's only depends on her well … now a days she is really busy so' it's really hard to meet her for now own".

Naru, " How about you set our meeting with her, Can you do that?"

Alice, "I, will try" Alice said this while hesitating.

Naru, "There is no point in trying you have to, ok?"

Alice, "Okay" Alice Said stretching the word, almost not wanting to say it.

Naru, "Good, we will be waiting".

With that naru said his thanks and everyone head to the van.

OUT SIDE THE VAN;

Everyone was gathered outside the van.

"So, not that much things came out for conclusion, Hun?" asked bou san scratching the back side of his head.

"Yes, but we can clearly say this that there some connection between Hope and Mai" Lin said while he took a deep breath, a breath of relief.

"Hey, maybe going back to Japan would help us" suggested Ayako.

"And, why you think that?" asked concerned naru.

"Well, when Mai suddenly disappeared from the hospital, we reached everyone and asked them but, except of two people" Ayako explained.

"who?" naru asked.

"Mai's close friends" Ayako stuttered.

"And why you left them?" naru asked getting angry a bit.

"They shift themselves into another city" Ayako replied with shaking voice.

"There is something more than this" naru said suspiciously.

This time bou san holds her by her shoulders to support her.

"We were… we were re…ally t..ired" Ayako said almost crying pure guilt filled her heart.

These words shot naru in the heart, angered filled his veins.

"You said… what?" Naru asked one more time, his bangd were covering his eyes as he step forward and held Ayako shoulders, then suddenly he shook her firmly two to three times bringing her back to conscious, Ayako stopped crying and looked in to his glaring deep blue ocean eyes, which were over flooding with high waves. "You're guilty" naru stated and left everyone speechless as he head to his car he announced "We are going to Japan be ready at 10:30 tomorrow".

"That's strange he never did something like this before" John stated really shocked.

WITH _HOPE_,

At last she land in the corridors of the palace in her human form, and started to run, after hard time of running, she finally reached to the church no one was there except of one person, "hey, you're not gone yet it's late already" hope stated in cheerful voice to get the attention of the person who was sitting in the middle of the church. The boy looked behind him surprised at first but, then smiles gently and rose up, "How could I, you promised me and now you're the one whose late".

The boy said mockingly.

"I am sorry" mai said with a bit of guilt, because she totally forgot about him.

The boy looked at hope for a while and smirked," I, brought some coffee with me wanna drink".

"Sure" hope replied laughing.

And sat next to him, as the time passed by they chatted away each of there subjects of the day.

That's it, hope you enjoyed it.

And no A/F in reviews.

Have a happy day


End file.
